The aerodynamics in the oral-pharyngeal cavity is to be studied using the finite element method. The geometry of the oral-pharyngeal cavity is obtained from computer reconstructed CT scans of a human mouth and throat. A full 3D turbulent flow simulation is to be performed. The ultimate goals are to use a understanding of the aerodynamics in the mouth and throat to evaluate the deaggregation and deposition of aerosol particles inhaled into the mouth.